vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reigning Pain in New Orleans
Reigning Pain in New Orleans is the ninth episode of the first season of The Originals and the ninth episode of the series. Summary NEW ALLIANCES ARE FORMED — Marcel, deeply conflicted by recent events, is surprised when opens up to him about some of his past indiscretions. Camille tries to make sense of cryptic messages she's come across and is disturbed when she gains some insight into Klaus ' past. Meanwhile, in a surprising turn of events, the human faction takes matters into their own hands, resulting in a violent confrontation. Elsewhere, when Hayley learns of a plan to harm the werewolves in the bayou, she turns to and for help. After heading to the bayou, they run into a werewolf named Eve, who has information that leads them to a shocking discovery. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (credit only) *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Tasha Ames as Eve *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (archive footage) Guest Cast *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary *Looray Cooper as Mayor Co-Starring *Lee Spencer as Police Chief Trivia *Antagonists: The Human Faction. *Narrator: Niklaus Mikaelson. *This is the first mid-season finale of The Originals. The mid-season finale is not the middle of the season by episode. *This is the second episode to have New Orleans in the title. *Joseph Morgan makes his 50th appearance as Klaus in this episode. *Klaus orders the vampires of New Orleans to hunt and kill the werewolves in the Bayou against Hayley's wishes. Upon finding out about the werewolves' heritage, Klaus changes his mind and asks Father Kieran to help protect them discreetly. The would be slaughter is thwarted by Elijah and Rebekah. *Marcel discovers that Cami is recording Klaus' memoirs and that she knows about vampires. *Sophie doesn't appear in this episode. *Klaus assures Marcel that any feelings that Cami had for Marcel were real. *Marcel breaks up with Rebekah this episode. *Klaus and Marcel slaughter the Human Faction, leaving only Father Kieran alive. **Kieran is told to rebuild the Faction by Klaus. *Davina discovers that Marcel lied to her about the fact that the witches are no longer a threat to her, because Elijah killed the last remaining Elder of the coven, Agnes. Elders are the only witches who have the power to complete The Harvest ritual, and with her death, there is no one left to do the spell. *Klaus learns that there are still werewolf relatives from his father's side of the family, who are currently residing in the bayou. **Klaus is given a ring by Elijah, which was previously in Cary's possession and is exactly the same as the ring which was given to Esther by Klaus' father. *Klaus forgives Elijah and invites him and Rebekah to move in with him in his home. *Hayley tells Davina about the curse on the werewolves in the bayou, and indicates that she wants Davina's help in removing it. *Klaus compelled Cami to leave New Orleans in order to keep her safe. *Davina runs to Cami for help after learning about Marcel's lies, and when she realizes Cami has been compelled by Klaus to forget everything, she uses her magic to remove the compulsion from her mind. *Klaus offers Marcel an opportunity to rule New Orleans with him as equals, so Marcel, who still has his friends to protect, breaks up with Rebekah in order to take Klaus' offer. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Moonlight Ring although it's true importance and purpose would not be revealed until Moon Over Bourbon Street. '' *This is the first episode of the second chapter of Season One, '''The Harvest Chapter'. Continuity *Davina and Camille last saw each other in Girl in New Orleans. *Marcel learns from Klaus that Davina has been working with Elijah . *Flashback scenes from Always and Forever are seen in this episode. *Klaus tells Marcel of the original deal he had with the witches to take him down. *This is the second time Davina undoes the compulsion on someone (Camille). *Niklaus' father is mentioned in this episode and it's revealed his descendants are still alive. *Esther and Mikael were mentioned by Elijah and Klaus in this episode. **They were last seen in the flashbacks in Always and Forever. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***Rousseau's ***Cami's Apartment **Mikaelson Mansion **St. Anne's Church ***Davina's Room **The Bayou **The Garden Behind the Scenes *Filming for this episode began on October 22, 2013 and ended on November 7, 2013. https://twitter.com/TheJoshuaButler/status/395376176103194624 *This episode had about 2.33 million viewers in USA which was 0.05 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *''Reign In Pain'' is a song by Sum 41. The song is one of the bonus tracks in the studio album Quotes :Klaus: "And so then I bit Elijah, and left him in the bayou with my hybrid venom in his veins. Serves him right, for making such vile accusations against me. And then...Are you taking this down?" :Cami: "To be clear: if the Quarter is yours now, you still need me why? :Klaus: "My memoirs. A thousand years of history isn't going to write itself. :Marcel: "Cami. What are you doing here?" :Cami: "My question exactly." :Klaus: "Oh, it's quite alright. She knows." :Marcel: "She does?" :Cami: "That you're vampires? Don't worry, he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave. That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac." :Marcel: "You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you? And I thought you really liked me." :Cami: "So did I." :Klaus: "I mean, to be clear, I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real...and for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine." : Hayley (to Klaus): "That's my family." : Klaus (to Hayley): "Not for long love." : Rebekah: "Do we look like a bloody vampire rescue squad? I think you should be grateful we came to save you!" : Hayley: "Listen. Rebekah. All my life, I've wanted to know who my real family was, and just as I find out that they're out there in the bayou, Klaus orders them killed. You wanna help me? Help my people. Please." : Marcel: "I thought you really liked me." : Camille: "So did I." :Rebekah: "I should bloody hope you are, why else are we out here? remains silent Come on, Elijah! You've fallen for her, admit it. May do wonders for the stick that's lodged up your enduringly stoic arse if you did." :Elijah: "mit to you that it's complicated, would that suffice? Or, are you determined to torment me throughout this endeavor?" : Davina: "You're Hayley, Klaus' wife." : Hayley: "Ew. No. Never." : Marcel (to Klaus): "You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself." :Elijah (to Klaus): "You don't make it easy to love you, brother." : Klaus (to Elijah): "And yet you are obstinate in your desire to do so." : Davina: "Cami, I need your help. Marcel has been lying to me, and I can't trust him anymore." :Cami: "I'm sorry. Do I know you?" : Davina: "Oh, you've been compelled." :Cami: "Okay, what are you doing?" : Davina: "It's okay. I can fix you. I'm really sorry, but this is gonna hurt." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x09 Promo "Reigning Pain in New Orleans" (HD)|Short Promo The Originals - Reigning Pain in New Orleans Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - Reigning Pain in New Orleans Clip|Webclip Pictures Elijaheverebekah.jpg|Elijah, Eve and Rebekah TO-Midseason finale.jpg|Joseph Morgan 1x09KlausMarcelHayley.jpg|Klaus celebrating his rise to power 1x09KlausMarcel.jpg|Klaus and Marcel 1x09Marcel.jpg|Marcel 1x09Klaus.jpg|Klaus making an announcement 1x09KlausHayley.jpg|Klaus and Hayley 1x09Hayley.jpg|Hayley surprised 1x09KlausMarcel2.jpg|Klaus and Marcel discussing 1x09Klauss.jpg|Klaus 1x09KlausMarcel3.jpg|Klaus and Marcel's truce 1x09RebekahDiego.jpg|Diego and Rebekah 1x09RebekahDiego2.jpg|Diego confronts Rebekah 1x09Elijah.jpg|Elijah 1x09ElijahEve.jpg|Elijah and Eve 1x09Rebekah.jpg|Rebekah 1x09Eve.jpg|Eve 1x09CaryElijahRebekah.jpg|Cary, Elijah and Rebekah RebekahBTS2.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel haylijah1bts.png|Daniel Gillies and Phoebe Tonkin haylijah2bts.png|Behind the scenes haylijah3bts.png|Close-in Hayley456.jpg|Hayley Elijah3.jpg|Elijah Elijah222.jpg|Elijah surprised Reigning19.jpg|Rebekah Reigning18.jpg|Vampire burning Reigning17.jpg|The Human attack Reigning16.jpg|Police officers Reigning15.jpg|Officers under attack Reigning14.jpg|Diego hunting a werewolf Reigning13.jpg|Vampires' hunt on werewolves Reigning12.jpg|Vampire bite Reigning11.jpg|Police Chief bitten Elijah22.jpg|Elijah Reigning10.jpg|Hayley Reigning9.jpg|Hayley's belly Reigning8.jpg|Hayley with Rebekah and Elijah Reigning 7.jpg|Klaus Reigning6.jpg|Celebration Reigning5.jpg|Klaus Reigning4.jpg|Vampires' meal Reigning2.jpg|Sunlight Reigning3.jpg|Blood drink Reigning1.jpg|Werewolves running Bekah1x093.png|Rebekah Bekah1x091.png|Rebekah pleased Bekah1x092.png|Rebekah Rebekah1x0911.png|Rebekah Rebekah1x0910.png|Rebekah not-so-pleased Rebekah1x098.png|Rebekah Rebekah1x09113.png|Diego versus Rebekah Hayley-elijah-1x09.jpg|Hayley and Elijah Rebekah1x09123.png|Rebekah in the woods Rebekah1x0917.png|Rebekah Rebekah1x0916.png|Rebekah and Diego Rebekah1x0915.png|Rebekah happy Rebekah1x0914.png|Rebekah RPNO1.jpg|Diego and another Vampire RPNO2.jpg|Dinner RPNO3.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel's conversation RPNO4.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel RPNO5.jpg|Marcel toasts RPNO6.jpg|Marcel and Diego RPNO7.jpg|Klaus RPNO8.jpg RPNO10.jpg RPNO11.jpg RPNO12.jpg RPNO13.jpg RPNO14.jpg RPNO15.jpg RPNO16.jpg RPNO17.jpg RPNO18.jpg RPNO19.jpg RPNO20.jpg RPNO21.jpg RPNO22.jpg RPNO23.jpg RPNO24.jpg RPNO25.jpg RPNO26.jpg RPNO27.jpg RPNO28.jpg RPNO29.jpg RPNO30.jpg RPNO31.jpg RPNO32.jpg RPNO33.jpg RPNO34.jpg RPNO35.jpg RPNO36.jpg RPNO37.jpg RPNO38.jpg RPNO39.jpg RPNO40.jpg RPNO41.jpg RPNO42.jpg RPNO43.jpg RPNO44.jpg RPNO45.jpg RPNO46.jpg RPNO47.jpg RPNO48.jpg RPNO49.jpg RPNO50.jpg RPNO51.jpg RPNO52.jpg RPNO53.jpg RPNO54.jpg RPNO55.jpg RPNO56.jpg RPNO57.jpg RPNO58.jpg RPNO59.jpg RPNO60.jpg RPNO61.jpg RPNO62.jpg RPNO63.jpg RPNO64.jpg RPNO65.jpg RPNO66.jpg RPNO67.jpg RPNO68.jpg RPNO69.jpg RPNO70.jpg RPNO71.jpg RPNO72.jpg RPNO73.jpg RPNO74.jpg RPNO75.jpg RPNO76.jpg RPNO77.jpg RPNO78.jpg RPNO79.jpg RPNO80.jpg RPNO81.jpg RPNO82.jpg RPNO83.jpg RPNO84.jpg RPNO85.jpg RPNO86.jpg RPNO87.jpg RPNO88.jpg RPNO89.jpg RPNO90.jpg RPNO91.jpg RPNO92.jpg RPNO93.jpg RPNO94.jpg RPNO95.jpg RPNO96.jpg RPNO97.jpg RPNO98.jpg RPNO99.jpg RPNO100.jpg RPNO101.jpg RPNO102.jpg RPNO103.jpg RPNO104.jpg RPNO105.jpg RPNO106.jpg RPNO107.jpg RPNO108.jpg RPNO109.jpg RPNO110.jpg RPNO111.jpg RPNO112.jpg RPNO113.jpg RPNO114.jpg klaus-and-hayley-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans.jpg the-originals-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans-photos-15.jpg the-originals-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans-photos-5.jpg the-originals-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans-photos-8.jpg the-originals-reigning-pain-in-new-orleans-photos-10.jpg klaus' toast.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide